


Проповедники тени

by eugenias



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, OOC, Slash, Songfic, hydra!steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив врал всем, но только не ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Никогда не поздно остаться одному

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: спустя год после событий фильма "Первый Мститель: Противостояние"  
> Авторский Гидра!Стив, который не очень-то и Гидра, да и вообще обычный Стив, только «малость свихнулся» (с).  
> В тексте встречаются галлюцинации, осторожно, если это вдруг вас напрягает. 
> 
> Zella Day – Shadow Preachers
> 
> лучи любви age of stony  
> https://new.vk.com/wall-94407355_6301
> 
> Огромное спасибо Mari_Kara за беттинг и подсказки, помощь в улучшении текста! Ты мне очень помогла

Стив внимательно смотрел на Тони, который замер в центре зала и не двигался. Он успел только открыть забрало шлема, прежде чем Стив повернулся и явил им своё лицо. Ужас, который поглотил его сердце, сковывал и хотелось немедленно проснуться. Это не может быть правдой, это всё равно, что дважды два вдруг станет равняться пяти - абсолютно невозможно.

Спрятанная от посторонних глаз Наташа не спешила открывать своё лицо. Один из костюмов Старка был сделан под неё, и она стояла, подняв пушки, прицеливаясь. Тони было сложно представить, что чувствовала Наташа, скрываясь за маской. Она не говорила ни слова, но ему казалось, что та готова сорваться в любой момент. Он был уверен, что для Наташи происходящее всё ещё казалось какой-то игрой, интерактивным спектаклем.

— Не знал, что царские покои теперь сдаются, — нарушил тишину Старк.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Стив сказал это мягко, голос был совершенно не похож на тот, которым он толкал «праведные» речи для своих солдат пару минут назад, и сердце теплило надежду, что это какой-то глупый розыгрыш, раз уж не сон.  
— Не ждал? А следовало бы, если приглашаешь в гости Гидру. Смотрю, ты вернул им то, что принадлежит по праву, — Тони кивнул в сторону капсулы с «замороженным» Барнсом. — Лучше бы просто дал мне убить его.  
— Я тебе не для этого дал координаты Вакандского дворца.

В проходе появился солдат, и Стив жестом приказал ему стоять. Солдаты Гидры всегда выглядели как натренированные годами цирковые животные, делают, что прикажешь, и никогда не говорят слова против. Тони замечал это и раньше, но, конечно, не за Роджерсом. Стив выделялся во всём, отличался своим патриотическим нравом, пропитанный им до костей. Но всё это пало, Тони видел эту маску, под которой Роджерс скрывался столько времени и не понимал лишь одного: зачем?

Тони уже не помнил, откуда пришла наводка о возможном похищении Барнса Гидрой. Но сейчас, как никогда раньше, он жалел, хотел ничего не знать, не слышать о Барнсе, Гидре и прочих прелестях супергеройской жизни.

— Я беру Барнса, — передала Наташа по общей связи, и Старк надеялся, что Стив не слышал её. — Своих не бросаем, — добавила она, видя замешательство на его лице.  
— А где Т’Чалла? Или ты и его сдал, а? — продолжил Тони, не обращая внимания на Наташу. Это был знак: действуй, если есть план.

Стив зашагал, но шаги его были поразительно маленькие, не свойственные для его роста. Он делал один шаг за другим, приближаясь к Тони и Наташе. Романофф стояла на стороже, стараясь никаким образом себя не выдать. Внутри всё трепетало, потому что теперь Стив словно иначе смотрел на них; иначе смотрел на Тони, и это пугало их обоих.

— Мы же договорились, что без предупреждения ты здесь не появляешься.  
— А я звонил, знаешь, около трёх часов подряд. Пятница набирала твой номер, но телефон неактивен. Кстати, до сих пор.  
— Что ты хочешь? — не дойдя до Тони пару метров, спросил Роджерс.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне это.

Устройство костюма было набито всякими штуками и, пожалуй, возможность с помощью него проецировать видео на стены была в обыкновенные дни ненужной, но сегодня очень пригодилась. Смотреть второй раз было не так интересно, но слова всё равно ранили, и Тони следил за реакцией Стива, как затем менялось его лицо и постепенно маска сменялась, Роджерс, засучив рукава, ухмылялся всё более и более жестоко. Тони не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет увидеть такое.

На видео было чётко видно, как Стив с присущей ему строгостью выстраивал в ряд агентов в чёрных костюмах с гидровской нашивкой на перчатках. Красные щупальца расползались по рукам, выглядело это отвратительно. Солдаты стояли ровно, Стив оглядывал каждого из них, вертел головой и постоянно поправлял плечи.

Один из солдат шагнул вперёд, склонив голову. Стив подошёл к нему ближе, наклонился, коснулся руками подбородка и заставил поднять взгляд. Обреченность в глазах того парня можно было сравнить с тем, что чувствовал Тони. Каждое сказанное Стивом слово звучало неправильно, голос - холодный - отличался от привычного, но местами пробегали знакомые нотки, и Тони вздрагивал, мурашки покрывали кожу с огромной скоростью. Сказав ещё что-то перепуганному парню, Стив отпустил его и тот встал в строй. В этот момент совершенно неожиданно Стив громко крикнул: _«Hail, Hydra»_. И солдаты вторили ему, поднимая ладони вверх.

— Не думал, что ты узнаешь об этом так, — Рождерс перевёл взгляд на Тони, когда запись закончилась.

Он запомнил каждую мышцу, что дрогнула на лице Тони, всё то отчаяние, разочарование, настигшее так внезапно. Стив же смотрел абсолютно ровно, не проявляя никаких эмоций.

— А как ты планировал? — разъярённо выпалил Старк, дёрнувшись, чуть не сорвавшись. — Или как про Барнса и смерть родителей?  
— Тебе бы действительно было лучше не знать об этом, — Стив улыбнулся, и в глазах мелькнула жесткая ухмылка, снова.

По команде Стива за его спиной выстроились уже знакомые ребята. Они направили оружие на Старка и Романофф, стояли на страже своего _капитана_ , ведь именно так его величал тот перепуганный парень.

— То есть вот так? Капитан Америка - предатель? И ради этого ты чуть не убил меня, защищая Барнса?  
— Узнаю твоё эго, — спокойно ответил Роджерс.  
— Кстати, кто ты теперь? Второй Красный Череп? Или что-нибудь поинтереснее придумал? Что-то такое же величественное и утончённое. Не ты ли теперь та самая _Гидра_? Но ты ведь всегда был агентом Гидры, да? Я прав? Стив, скажи, я прав? И всё, что было? Мстители? Твои слова о семье и долге? Всё ложь? Вся твоя жизнь построена на это лжи? И после этого ты _герой_? Чёртов символ! - Тони выплёвывал слова, его глаза потемнели от гнева.  
— Угомонись! — приказал Стив, властно и холодно; его Стив не умел так разговаривать - совершенно точно. — В твоей голове слишком много мыслей. И уверен, одна из них приводит тебя туда, где я не тот Стив Роджерс, которого ты знал всё это время. Так вот, мой дорогой Тони, я тот самый Стив Роджерс, единственный в своем роде. Который сражался с тобой бок о бок, жил в твоей башне, пользуясь гостеприимством, спал в твоей спальне, _спал с тобой_. Не стоит искать подвох. У каждого свои секреты, и если такие люди, как ты, скрывают создание мировой угрозы, почему этого не могу делать я?  
— Да ты чокнутый! — выругался Старк и снова сделал шаг вперёд. — Предатель.  
— Нет, Тони, — улыбнулся Роджерс, подняв брови, — это ты чокнутый, это ты помог мне. Пригрел, доверился, раскрыл все карты, которые мне требовались. Генерал Росс, кстати, в курсе, что вы здесь?

Не думая, Тони бросился на Стива и сбил его с ног, усаживаясь сверху. Совсем как в тот раз, когда Стив заносил над ним щит, пытаясь спасти своего чёртового Баки. Теперь хотя бы стало ясно, для чего он так старался.

— Ты врал всё это время всем и каждому! Ты чёртов ублюдок, Роджерс!  
— А тебя ведь задевает не это, Тони. Тебе плевать на всех. На мир, на людей. Тебя задевает то, что ты не знаешь, обманывал ли я тебя или нет?

Со всей силы, Тони ударил его по лицу несколько раз, пока в один момент Стив не остановил его, и хватка была слишком сильной, прочной, нечеловеческой силы. Металл костюма помялся, Старк больше не мог двигать этой рукой, а потом и второй, когда Стив остановил и её.

— Да, Тони, — наконец сказал он, смотря прямо в глаза. — Я врал тебе всё это время. Я врал всем всё это время. Баки, Пегги, Говарду. И тебе. И нет, Тони. Я не люблю тебя и никогда не любил.

Он, резко дёрнувшись, освободился из хватки Кэпа и отошёл на несколько шагов назад. Тони видел, как капсулу с Барнсом уносили несколько солдат, как Наташа стояла и не могла сдвинуться с места. Стив ухмылялся, всё ещё не поднимаясь, и Тони не нашёл ничего лучше, чем убежать, скрыться, потому что сделать что-либо со Стивом он не мог. Не сейчас.

Вылетев в окно, предварительно разбив прочное стекло несколькими выстрелами из перчатки, он взмыл в небо, прямо над статуей Чёрной Пантеры, что украшала дворцовый сад.

— После красной комнаты, — начала Наташа, не поднимая забрало; её голос был узнаваем и без этого, хоть и неплохо искажался, — я думала, что уже не смогу разочароваться в жизни. Кажется, я ошибалась. И я ошибалась и в тебе, Стив.

Романофф проследовала по тому же пути, что и Старк пару минут назад, оставив Стива в полном одиночестве.

— Капитан, — обратился к Стиву подоспевший солдат. — Отправить за ними отряд?  
— Не стоит, — оборвал его Стив. — Действуйте по плану. Нужно доставить Солдата на базу, нет смысла отвлекаться на бессильные остатки Мстителей.

 

 

***

— Мы должны хоть кому-нибудь об этом рассказать, — пыталась убедить его Наташа, но Тони лишь смотрел в стену и молчал. Вся эта ерунда с Гидрой и Стивом выглядела так, словно Гражданская Война из-за соглашения по Соковии возобновилась. И Тони был разбит. Вдребезги.  
— Слей в интернет, опыт есть, — огрызнулся Тони.

Они вернулись час назад. Вижн встретил их с тревогой, словно человеческая сущность просыпалась в нём, и теперь он мог видеть печаль и страдания окружающих его людей. Роуди был на терапии, и слава Богу, думал Тони, потому что прямо сейчас он был не в силах разговаривать об этом хоть с кем-то из близких людей.

— Я только не понимаю, — не обращая внимание на колкости Тони, продолжила Романофф, — как он умудрялся всё это время быть таким идеальным, правильным… Получается, он стоял у истоков зарождения Гидры и боролся с ней с тех самых пор.  
— А если быть точнее, пробивал ей путь к власти, — выпив немного воды, Старк как загипнотизированный смотрел на остатки в стакане. — Господи, я должен был это понять. Раскусить. Я ведь не идиот, Романофф?  
— Ну, — пожала плечами Наташа, — все мы иногда ошибаемся. Я с ним много работала, но даже не подозревала. Всегда была уверена в том, что это я плохой коп, а он - святой.

Тони поднял брови, грустно улыбнувшись. В ситуации Романофф была точно такая же ирония, как и во всех их со Стивом отношениях. Всё от и до, разложенное по полочкам, Старк предпочёл бы забыть, но сердце просто так не выкинешь, и последние три года со Стивом не прошли для него даром. Ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и тот бы вывел его на путь истинный, совсем отучил бы пить, восстановил режим дня как у нормального человека, убедил бы заняться спортом, и Тони бы это нравилось.

Но жизнь - непредсказуемая, и сколько бы раз Тони не ошибался в выборе друзей, женщин, он был уверен, что Стив - единственное правильное решение в этом его бассейне из многочисленных переменных; Стив как единственно возможное решение уравнения, и теперь, к сожалению, _не_ правильное.

— Старк, не надо, — Наташа остановила его, когда рука потянулась к бутылке бурбона. — Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
— А как понять, что хорошее, а что плохое, а, Романофф? Как отличить правильное от неправильного? Сладкое от горького? Только попробовав. В этом и весь смысл.

На радость Наташе, Тони не наполнил бокал даже на половину. Он опрокинул всё содержимое разом, морщась от горечи на языке.

— Знаешь, надо проведать его дружков. Уверен, они тоже были не в курсе.  
— Но там Росс, — тихо предупредила она, — услышит и будет ловить Стива. Не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
— Думаешь, для нас есть другой исход?

 

 

***

Покачиваясь в небольшом кресле, Стив смотрел последние новостные сюжеты с участием Тони. Он выглядел жалко: все, кто были вокруг него, разбежались как муравьи, бросили в очередной раз, вытерли ноги. Как сделал и сам Стив. Но, несмотря ни на что, Железный Человек не собирался сдаваться, и каждый раз показывал новые трюки, которые его броня делала без всяких проблем и препятствий.

— Капитан, — окликнули его, и он повернулся на стуле.

Перед ним стоял солдат: смелый, не дрожащий, как все остальные, и в глазах мерцало желание выделиться и стать ближе. Он протянул Стиву какой-то блокнот, на который тот долго смотрел, прежде чем взять в руки. Красная обложка и звезда на ней - находка, и Стив был рад, как никогда прежде, но виду не показал. На ощупь обложка была как кожа на одном ремне из коллекции Тони Старка. Стив не думал о её стоимости, ведь главным все ещё было содержимое, с которым ему предстояло справиться.

— Фабиан, — обратился к солдату Стив. — Так тебя зовут?  
— Так точно, Капитан.  
— Есть какие-нибудь новости о Щ.И.Т.е?  
— Нет, Капитан. Всё, что мы имеем на данный момент, так это армия нелюдей для вас.  
— Мне нужен всего лишь один инопланетный солдат, — хмыкнул Стив, кинув блокнот на стол.— И она у Коулсона в команде.  
— Мистер Малек обещал о ней позаботиться, Капитан, — отчеканил подчинённый. — Мы сообщим вам сразу, как только получим хоть какую-то информацию об этом.  
— Свободен.

Солдат закрыл за собой дверь, и Стив вновь вернулся к экранам. На одном из них показывали Баки, мирно спящего в криокамере и ничего не подозревающего. Стив не представлял, что с ним будет, как придёт время воспользоваться, как куклой, но знал, что двенадцать слов быстро решат проблему. Ещё какое-то время он провёл в собственном кабинете, но потом покинул его, отправившись в жилой корпус, надеясь никого не встретить по пути.

Стив, убедившись, что дверь плотно закрылась за ним, проверил комнату на все возможные жучки и камеры, и, к своему счастью, ничего не нашёл даже с помощью прибора, который изобрёл Старк.

Он собрал сумку на скорую руку, потому как совсем не собирался покидать Ваканду. Планы, по правде говоря, пошли по наклонной в тот момент, когда Тони и Наташа узнали его настоящего. А ещё Стив был ужасно этому не рад, потому как многое ещё не успел. На самом дне лежал телефон, все ещё «вне зоны доступа». Скинув сумку с кровати, Стив открыл блокнот на нужной ему странице и попытался прочитать аккуратно написанные слова. Чёткость произношения немного хромала, он давно не практиковал русский и было бы неплохо подключить сюда Наташу, что он в общем когда-то и планировал. Стив читал до поздней ночи и ещё несколько часов после отбоя, но прежде, чем уснуть, вытащил из кармана своей сумки красный галстук и намотал его на руку.

 

 

***

— Мне нужен инженер, — Стив поставил вопрос ребром: среди ученых, которых они держали в плену, он находил и знакомые лица (даже тех, которых когда-то спасал сам, буквально вытаскивая из лап Гидры). — Умный, с руками, способный воспроизвести бионическую руку для Зимнего Солдата по чертежам. Желающие?

Кучка перепуганных людей забилась в угол, Стив фыркнул, понимая, что по-хорошему здесь не получится, не выйдет, и стал рассматривать заложников. Пахло от них отвратительно, хотелось окатить водой и дать кусок мыла каждому. Перепачканная одежда порвалась, но новую никто не спешил выдавать, и Роджерс подумал, что за этим необходимо проследить. Если эти люди так умны, будет нелепо, если они умрут от заражения какой-нибудь гадостью.

Вдалеке сидел паренёк, лет двадцати пяти. Он настойчиво изучал стену и не обращал на Стива никакого внимания. Словно его тут и не было. Сальные от грязи волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, а бывшая белой когда-то рубашка больше напоминала грязно-серую тряпку. Стив подошёл к нему ближе, вереница охраны проследовала за ним, чтобы остальные заключенные не распускали руки.

Как и ожидалось, парень даже не поднял на него взгляд. Роджерс дёрнул его за руку, которой он сжимал край рубашки и потянул на себя, заставляя встать.

— Инженер? — осматривая ладони, спросил Стив: он узнавал характерные шрамы, которыми руки Тони были усыпаны.  
— Да, — кивнул тот безразлично.  
— Имя?  
— Дáвид, — пробубнил он.  
— Немец, отлично. Пойдёшь со мной.

Не сопротивляясь, Дáвид шёл рядом со Стивом, который держал его за руку. Когда они вышли в просторный коридор, а грязная клетка осталась позади, Роджерс дал распоряжение привести Дáвида в порядок и проследить, чтобы тот не сбежал. Спустя долгих два часа, за которые Стив ещё несколько раз прочитал цепочку русских слов, Дáвида привели в полное распоряжение Капитана.

Волосы оказались на тон светлее его собственных, лицо, совсем юное, все ещё покрасневшее после изнурительных водных процедур. Так он выглядел ещё моложе, чем среди неотесанных заключенных, что томились в подвальных клетках. На его лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, словно Дáвида не волновало что и где с ним происходит.

На левой руке фиксировался браслет, который, судя по всему, должен был служить мерой наказания, а заодно и предотвратить возможный побег, но Стив отчего-то думал, что эта мера была лишней.

— Мне двадцать один, — начал Дáвид, присев на стул, на который указал ему Стив. — Учился в MIT. Профессора говорили, что если я потружусь, то достигну уровня Билла Гейтса или Тони Старка. Пророчили будущее.  
— У тебя есть все шансы. Ты можешь работать на нас и достигнешь многого. Поверь, ученые в Гидре это не какие-то штатные и посредственные люди в Старк Индастриз или любых государственных учреждения. В Гидре уважают и лелеют учёных, помогают им достичь вершины, постичь знания, применить их на практике.  
— Капитан Роджерс, — продолжил парень, пока Стив искал необходимые ему чертежи. — У меня в Германии осталась мать. Если вы позаботитесь о ней, я сделаю всё, что вам требуется.  
— Как её зовут?  
— Элизабет. Элизабет Майер. Мы жили в небольшой городе, в Нижней Саксонии. Совсем недалеко от Гамбурга.  
— Сколько ты в плену?  
— Около двух месяцев.

Вытащив телефон, Стив отправил сообщение, и когда с неизвестного номера пришёл ответ, он улыбнулся Дáвиду и показал фотографию его дома. Мать его мыла окна.

— Если разберёшься с чертежами, завтра сможешь поговорить с ней, — поднявшись, Стив ещё раз посмотрел на Дáвида, и этот парень внушал надежду, а затем вышел, оставив его размышлять о дальнейших действиях.

 

 

***

_Тони дышал ему в затылок. Кожа на шее была горячей, и дыхание немного охлаждало её. Стив улыбнулся, переворачиваясь к Тони лицом. Он был таким, как прежде: со следами усталости на лице и растрёпанными волосами, лежал совсем рядом и позволял себя обнимать. Стиву оставалось лишь наслаждаться тем, что есть._

_— Ты же меня не любишь, — съехидничал тот, прикусив кожу на шее. Стив немного занервничал. — Ты сам сказал.  
— Тони, — простонал Стив, когда его рука скользнула по животу. — Ты же знаешь, это для твоего же блага. Если бы ты не застал меня врасплох, мы бы это уладили. Я хотел забрать тебя с собой, как и всю команду. _

_Проводя раскрытой ладонью по груди, Стив потянулся навстречу для поцелуя, но Тони остановил его, смотря на Стива глазами обиженного ребёнка._

_— Ты совсем не чувствуешь вины перед ним?_

_Стив лёг на спину, напрягшись. Он потёр пальцами переносицу, ещё раз посмотрел на Тони и попытался улыбнуться. Не получилось._

_— Мог бы сказать ему правду и не мучиться, — сказал Тони, двинувшись ближе. — Твои сны сведут тебя с ума._  
_— Ты сведёшь меня с ума в этих снах._  
 _— А настоящий Тони так ничего и не узнает._  
 _— Узнает, — уверенно кивнул Стив. — А пока ты составишь мне компанию?_  
 _— Каждую ночь, малыш._


	2. 2. Жизнь с ошибкой

На счастье Тони, генерал Росс уехал на Мальдивы то ли с женой, то ли с молодой любовницей. Долго уговаривать персонал не пришлось. Обходя по кругу камеры, Старк дошёл до той, в которой держали Сэма. Он определенно был ближе к Стиву, чем все остальные. На телепатические способности Ванды Тони не рассчитывал, ведь Стив упоминал однажды, что она с того раза в Африке, когда они сражались с Альтроном, больше не смогла «залезть в его черепушку».

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Сэм, не поднимая взгляда. Он перебирал в руках две игральные кости.

На удивление Уилсона камера открылась, и Тони жестом предложил ему выйти. Смотря по сторонам, Сэм не понимал, что происходит и сомневался в том, стоит ли сделать этот шаг к свободе. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что не стоит.

— Давай быстрее, — поторопил его Тони. — Пока нам удалось вытащить только тебя. Бартон, ты следующий. Ах, да. Лэнг, ты ещё здесь? Доктор Пим велел передать тебе это.

Протянув небольшую коробочку Скотту, Тони толкнул Сэма в спину. Когда Сэм увидел в проходе Наташу, то ходу прибавил, доверяя ей куда больше, чем Старку. Тони, напоследок, сообщил о выключенных на десять минут камерах.

Птичий костюм уже ждал Сэма в джете, как и сменная одежда. Тюремная роба ему не нравилась совсем, и он поспешил переодеться. Старый джет Мстителей было ни с чем не спутать. «Джарвис - мой второй пилот», наушники, из которых всегда доносилась тихая мелодия, мини-холодильник с кока-колой. Расхаживаясь, Сэм осматривал всё, что мог.

— Мы кого-то ждём? — спросил он, когда Тони посмотрел на часы.  
— Да, — кивнул Старк. — Твоих друзей. И Романофф.  
— Что за жест доброй воли?  
— Потерпи, — буркнул Тони, не желая начинать разговор о том, зачем он так рискует. — Не люблю повторять дважды, знаешь ли. Так что…  
— Понял. Но видимо случилось что-то серьёзное. Стив в курсе?  
— В курсе, — скрипя зубами, ответил Старк.

Наташа вернулась в назначенное время. Она заняла место пилота рядом с Тони и, поспешив покинуть тюрьму, они взлетели. Убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста, Наташа выпустила на свободу кучку маленьких людей и спустя несколько секунд перед ними уже стояли Скотт, Клинт и Ванда. Сэм улыбнулся, обрадовавшись, и даже похлопал Тони по плечу, жест, который Тони отнёс к неудачным и предпочел не замечать.

Ванда ещё долго выглядела отстранённой, в отличие от Бартона, который сразу занял кресло второго пилота, выгнав Старка. Тот был совсем не против. Он увёл Сэма в сторону, потому что считал, что пришло время поговорить.

Тони думал, что Сэм знал больше, чем он или Наташа, потому как с Сэмом их связывала общая цель в виде Баки Барнса, которая была одной из важных целей и для Гидры. Проскальзывала мысль о том, что Сэм не идеализировал Стива, видя в нём простого парня, разбитого войной, таких он видел сотни. Начать нужно было правильно, и Тони долго мялся, смотря то по сторонам, то на Сэма.

— Вываливай, — сказал Сэм, потому что уже не мог ждать. — В чём дело?  
— В Стиве, — и Тони пытался сам себя убедить, что всё отлично. — Он, так сказать, оказался не на нашей стороне.  
— То есть? — испуганно спросил Сэм, и Старк подумал, что он может сбежать, попытаться хотя бы. — Если ты про соглашение, то и я не на вашей, прости. Но спасибо, что вытащил из этой консервной банки.  
— Стив скрывал от тебя что-нибудь?  
— Если скрывал, откуда я мог это знать? — возмутился Уилсон. — Просто скажи уже, что с ним не так? Где он вообще?  
— Собираемся, народ, — крикнул Тони. — Бартон, и тебя это тоже касается.

Когда все собрались, Тони включил запись, а сам предпочёл отойти в сторону, настроение и без этого было ни к чёрту. Они потратили два дня на составления плана, еще три на то, чтобы законным способом освободить Сэма, и убедить Хэнка Пима выделить костюм для Скотта и его друзей. Дело оставалось за малым: объяснить всю важность этого людям, которые так не кстати тоже могут оказаться частью Гидры.

Наблюдать за реакцией каждого из присутствующих оказалось необычайно интересно. В чьих-то глазах меркла надежда и легенда столетия, а в чьих-то, как у Тони когда-то, падал целый мир доверия и дружбы. Ванда беспечно мотала головой и тихо-тихо шептала «нет», что можно было без труда прочитать по её губам; Сэм постоянно тёр подбородок, то и дело приглядываясь к картинке внимательнее; Клинт беспокойно смотрел на Наташу, и Тони был уверен, что эти двое могут переговариваться, не произнеся ни единого слова вслух. Скотт выглядел спокойнее всех, хотя Старк знал его слишком плохо, точнее не знал вовсе, чтобы судить.

Не выдержав, Тони присел на какую-то коробку, прислонившись к холодной стене. Голова болела от бесконечных мыслей и планов, литры кофе и бессонные ночи давали о себе знать, ведь не мальчик уже. Хотелось скрыться, пропасть где-нибудь на Мальдивах (только бы не встретить там генерала) и жить тихо-мирно, как когда-то представлял Стив. Только теперь это всё казалось ещё большей ерундой, чем тогда. Когда он вообще успел вляпаться во всё это дерьмо?

— Старк, — позвал его Сэм. — Это шутки такие?  
— Ах если бы, — пропел Тони, даже не удосужившись взглянуть в их сторону.  
— Я не верю, — твёрдо произнес он, сложив руки на груди. — Вы ребята как хотите, но…  
— Стив бы никогда, да? Это ты хотел сказать? — яростно перебил его Старк. — Кумир миллионов? Защитник всех и вся? Преданный своей стране?  
— Мы знаем Стива, — настоял Сэм; Тони закрыл глаза. — Он учил нас. Поступать по совести, сражаться за правое дело...  
— Но не говорил, что это за дело такое, правое? Или разжевывал?  
— Спокойно, Тони, — Наташа встала рядом с ним, заботливо посмотрела в глаза. — Тебе надо отдохнуть. Тебе здорово досталось.  
— Романофф, прошу, не нужно. Я знаю всё сам, — голос Тони звучал тише, растерянно. Наташа обняла его, словно мама маленького сына, и он сам не заметил, как обнял её в ответ.

Стало теплее, Тони старался успокоиться, потому что не хотел повторять опыт предыдущих дней, когда в одну из ночей заливался в себя алкоголь в огромном количестве и сумел поспать чуть больше четырёх часов. Он был на грани срыва, эмоциональный порог снова оказался превышен.

— Я там была, — продолжила разговор Наташа, не переставая обнимать Старка, и отпустила его только тогда, когда Бартон протянул ему бутылку с водой. Тони глубоко вздохнул и принялся жадно глотать воду. — Мы оба там были. Это страшно, жутко, и я долго ждала тот момент, знаете, когда Стив перестанет быть таким, как на записи. Но этого не случилось.  
— Что он сказал? — спросил Сэм, опустив взгляд в пол.  
— Что врал нам всем. Обо всём.  
— И…  
— И ему в том числе, — снова обнимая Тони, подтвердила Романофф.  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? — наконец подал голос Лэнг.

 

***

_несколько недель спустя_

Ему снова снился Афганистан. В этом сне он снова и снова повторял, что у него нет семьи, и сердце ныло от воспоминаний о Стиве, которого по определению знать не должно было. Он был уверен, что кричит, но никак не мог проснуться. Раз за разом террористы возвращались, и Тони противостоял им до тех пор, пока не пришла Наташа и не встряхнула его.

Раскрыв глаза от вылитой на лицо холодной воды, Тони тяжело дышал, смотря по сторонам. Перепуганная Ванда стояла в проходе, её трясло то ли от холода, то ли от происходившего, Тони не знал. Он немного расслабился, когда Наташа попросила его выпить воды.

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — сказала она, на что Тони лишь фыркнул, отвернувшись. — Ты совсем свихнулся с этими поисками.  
— Всё нормально, — прорычал Старк, — Романофф, я просто уснул.  
— На диване в общей комнате, — нахмурилась она, и Тони понял, что ей врать не получится.  
— Всё нормально, — вновь повторил Старк, и Наташа, демонстративно закатив глаза, ушла, оставив его со своим упрямством.

Тони смотрел в пол, думал, вспоминал. Сны, поступки, Стива. Он всё ещё не научился жить без него. Вся эта ерунда о привязанности вдруг стала такой реальной, до тошны надоедливой и самое ужасное, что ничего не получалось с ней сделать. Привязанность стала его частью, такой сильной, что несмотря на то, кем оказался Стив, Тони не мог перестать думать о нём и изводить себя.

— Ты не сможешь отпустить его, — нарушила тишину Ванда; на ней была длинная мужская рубашка и короткие шорты, что нелепо торчали из-под неё. — Я вижу больше, чем они.  
— Я не понимаю о чём ты, — отрекался Тони. — Не знаю, что там тебе наплёл Стив, но можешь забыть об этом.  
— Стив не говорил мне ни слова, — Ванда села рядом, обеспокоенно осматривала Старка, и ему это, конечно же, не нравилось. — Он предпочитал разговаривать с Сэмом, а ко мне приходил лишь, когда считал, что я нуждаюсь в чём-то, похожим на отцовскую поддержку.  
— О, это ещё одна профессиональная ниша Капитана Америка.  
— Этого может не замечать Клинт, потому что он увлечён всем, кроме понимания человеческих отношений, — продолжила Ванда. — Этого может не видеть Скотт, потому что, по правде говоря, он тот ещё придурок, абсолютно несерьёзно относящийся к жизни. Об этом могут молчать Наташа и Сэм.  
— Это правда не твоё дело, — как можно вежливее сказал Старк, пытаясь отвадить её. — И вообще, хочу тебе напомнить, что во время нашей первой встречи ты показала мне, как все, кто мне дорог, погибли из-за меня.  
— Это не я, это твои страхи, — Ванда смотрела на него так спокойно, что становилось не по себе. — В любом случае, если будет нужна помощь или вдруг захочешь нормально поспать…  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Тони, заметив Вижна в проходе. — Сколько времени?  
— Четыре сорок восемь после полудня, — ответил тот.

 

***

— Ты не говорила Стиву о Барнсе?  
— Я никому не говорила.

Наташа заменила ему Брюса. Она выслушивала его, разговаривала, хоть от разговоров и было мало толку, но Тони был благодарен и за эту маленькую частичку её души, что рвалась помочь. Старк и сам хотел бы помочь ей, и делал для этого всё, что мог, но не знал, достаточно ли. Его голова лежала на коленях Наташи, и та перебирала тёмные пряди с проявляющейся сединой у висков.

Поиски Стива не увенчались успехом. Гидра словно снова пропала с лица Земли. Время оказалось до ужаса тихим и от этого скучным, Тони совсем не знал, чем занять себя и постоянно придумывал новые способы найти их логово.

Ещё в гости пару раз наведывался генерал Росс, без приглашения и предупреждения, и Тони был рад, что Ванда выкрутилась, спрятав себя, Скотта и Клинта от его глаз. Росс осмотрел базу несколько раз, пообщался с Сэмом, который как заключенный не имел права покидать её. Ушёл ужасно недовольный, но этому Старк был даже рад.

— Ты хочешь его вернуть, — не думая, сказал Тони.  
— Хочу.  
— И тебя не волнует всё, что он сделал?  
— Нет.  
— Он же даже тебя пытался убить, и я не говорю о том, скольких людей он убил. Невинных людей.  
— Ты же хочешь вернуть Стива, — напомнила Наташа.  
— Я хочу его поймать, это другое. Иначе он убьёт ещё больше людей. Ходячая катастрофа, да и только.  
— Иногда ты такой идиот, — бросила она.  
— Нас объединяет некое чувство, испытываемое к не то героям, не то убийцам.  
— Которые в своё время казались совершенно другими людьми, — Наташа сжала губы, пытаясь спрятать эмоции на грани, но за последние месяцы она погрузилась в себя так глубоко, что теперь не знала, как выбраться из этой ямы. — Я… Я буду искать Баки, — заявила она, и Тони увидел слезу, стекающую по щеке. — Одна. Так проще.  
— Ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти, — понимающе сказал Тони, напоминая, что ей есть куда вернуться.

 

***

Наверное, скоро гроза. Шторм неизбежен, как и война, начало который Тони ждал с большим нетерпением. Развалившись в лабораторном кресле, он жадно пил виски прямо из бутылки. Майка, перемазанная в машинном масле, липла к телу из-за пролитого на неё алкоголя, но Тони не обращал на это внимание. Чёртов Стив Роджерс, какого хрена ты сделал?

Он не мог закрыть глаза, потому что Стив появлялся снова и снова, повторяя, что не любит его и никогда не любил. А Тони срывался каждый раз, видя это, но не хотел признать своё поражение в эмоциональной схватке. Он всегда знал, что любовь до добра не доводит, но не думал. Наташа ушла две недели назад, а он уже не смог сдержаться, потому что, когда ему был нужен Стив, а его не было, Тони находил одну единственную замену, опустошая бар.

— Тони! — вскрикнула Ванда, зайдя. Он кидался в стену пустыми бутылками.  
— Я предупреждал тебя, Ванда, — тихо сказал Вижн. — Мистер Старк не в себе.  
— У мистера Старка болит сердце, — грустно выдохнула она.  
— Но все показатели в норме.  
— Такое не поддаётся измерению, — она подошла к Тони, заглянула в пустые глаза и ужаснулась тому, что увидела: рану на сердце, чёрную дыру в душе. — Позволь помочь тебе.  
— Уйди, — прохрипел Старк пьяно. — Просто уйди.  
— Нет, — настояла она, и Тони, психанув, кинул в неё недопитую бутылку, а затем разом пришёл в себя.  
— Прости, я… я не в себе.  
— Позволь мне.

Что сделала Ванда, он понятия не имел, но в миг всё стало проще. Боль утихла. Постепенно его накрывала дрёма, он засыпал, видя перед собой всё самое лучшее, что могла ему показать Ванда, и было грустно от того, что все приятные воспоминания вызывали в Тони столько же счастья, сколько и боли. Одним из последних он увидел тот момент, вытащенный из глубин памяти, в который Стив признался ему в любви в первый раз.

 

***

Стива разрывало изнутри чёртово желание быть хоть на дюйм ближе к Тони. Слишком привык, сильно привязался, влюбился, и эта была ошибка, которую он совершил, будучи солдатом; это самое потрясающее, что случалось с ним в жизни.

Склонившись над столом, он водил перьевой ручкой по светлому листку — рисовал. Какие-то узоры по краям, причудливые завитушки, а в самом верху, с правой стороны, идеальным почерком вырисовывалось простое «Тони», после которого за полчаса так не появилось ни слова. Собрать все мысли и эмоции не получалось, но так он хотя бы не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Кажется, это письмо будет четвёртым по счёту. Стив вспоминал содержание предыдущих, не желая повторяться, но никак не мог начать. Что-то в груди мешало. А может, он слишком много думал о том, что будет правильно, ведь когда-то Тони прочитает это. Когда-нибудь, Тони найдёт эту пачку любовных писем, что Стив неосмотрительно-специально будет хранить в верхнем ящике стола, а Тони залезет туда с диким любопытством.

Прочитает бумажные письма, подумает, и, быть может, не так сильно будет злиться на Стива.

Вдохновившись, Стив поставил запятую, продолжая свою мысль. Исписав страницу, он указал дату - число и месяц римскими цифрами - и закончил письмо уже давно полюбившейся фразой.


	3. 3. В меру возможностей

Следить за всем и каждым - самое скучное занятие не свете. Стив погружался в это без особого желания. Все солдаты, в общем-то, вели себя одинаково. Перед ним выстроились в ряд десять человек. Все они были похожи: ростом под метр семьдесят пять, темноволосые, крепкие. У Стива была определенная задача - изучить их; не для кого-то, а для себя, чтобы понимать, на что способны те, кого удалось завербовать на сторону Гидры. А ещё ему нужен собственный небольшой отряд, и мистер Малек уверил его, что это одни из лучших начинающих бойцов.

Несомненно, эти ребята были талантливыми. Несколько тренировок прошли уже без запинки, но были солдаты, которых Стив проверял раз за разом, то ли на преданность, то ли на выносливость.

— Все свободны, — устало сказал он, и солдаты замельтешили, как муравьи.

Словно их было не десять, а пару сотен. Забегали, убирая за собой приспособления для тренировок. Стив же направился прямиком в соседний зал, где висела старая боксерская груша. На самом деле в любой момент Стив мог попросить новую, но не просил, потому что эта ему нравилась.

Обмотав руки бинтами, Стив ударил её пару раз на пробу, когда кто-то окликнул его. В дверях стоял Фабиан. Он успел переодеться в спортивную форму и даже в душ сходить после тренировки.

— Ты что-то хотел?  
— Да, — кивнул Фабиан, — потренироваться хотел.  
— Вперёд. Свободных груш много. Выбирай.

Аккуратно пройдя мимо Стива, парень ушёл в самый дальний угол и через какое-то время зал наполнился громкими глухими звуками. Роджерс же продолжал бить плавно, разогреваясь, и пока что ему было достаточно, он старался абстрагироваться, уж очень хотелось побыть в спокойном состоянии хоть сколько-нибудь минут, потому что если он начинал задумываться, вспоминать, то Тони как-то само собой появлялся в его голове.

Это продолжалось с тех самых пор, как он предал Старка, трусливо сбежав с Гидрой, вместо того, чтобы попытаться объяснится, убедить и забрать с собой того, кто был так дорог. И дорог до сих пор. Тони говорил с ним, постоянно. Стало сложно определить, сон это или галлюцинации, но Стив воспринимал его исключительно как совесть в собственной голове, и безумно скучал, когда тот долго не появлялся. Скучать по галлюцинации - новая ступень эмоционального развития, захватившая его с головой. В какой-то момент Тони стал появляться везде, и Стиву не всегда нужно было думать о нём. Слава Богу, неписанное правило в спортзале всё ещё работало как надо.

Он стал бить сильнее, когда понял, что не получается тренироваться, забывшись. Сжав зубы, Стив старался не сказать ничего лишнего вслух, лишь шипел, про себя бранясь. В порыве злости на самого себя, он не заметил, как легко вышел из себя, выколачивал грушу, словно она была центром всех его проблем. И так продолжалось около пяти минут, пока та не свалилась на пол от слишком сильного удара.

— Привыкнешь, — буркнул Стив, видя, как на него уставился Фабиан. — Если будешь ходить сюда почаще.

Солдат кивнул и вернулся к прерванному из-за внезапного всплеска гнева занятию. Теперь он колотил грушу медленно, подражая Капитану. Стив же сел на чёртову грушу и долго смотрел в пол, осмысливая всё, что произошло.

 _— Расскажи мне, о чём ты думаешь._  
— Боже, — прошептал Стив, — оставь меня в покое, прошу.

Зажмурившись, Кэп встряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на одном единственном «не сойти с ума». А когда вновь открыл глаза, увидел на себе удивлённый взгляд Фабиана. Он стоял, не двигался, соблюдая тишину. Наверное, решил, что так будет лучше.

— Ты ведь не за этим сюда пришёл, — начал Стив, поднимаясь.  
— Я пришёл тренироваться, сэр, — выпрямился Фабиан.  
— И? Говори. Я не кусаюсь.  
— Никаких «и», никаких «но», сэр.  
— А врать ты не умеешь, вот и повод не брать тебя в команду, — бросил Роджерс.  
— Нет, нет, Капитан, стойте, — крикнул парень; в его голосе было столько надежды и разочарования, что Стив ухмыльнулся сам себе. — Я очень, очень хочу попасть в вашу команду. Я поэтому и пришёл, сэр… Хотел узнать… Ну, я вижу, что есть ребята, вроде меня, Генри и Джека, на которых Вы делаете упор. Я хотел узнать, почему именно мы.

Стив попытался вспомнить, кто такие Генри и Джек, но не мог. Кажется, это те два придурка, которые постоянно переговариваются и не принимают ситуацию всерьёз, у Джека слишком длинные волосы, у Генри - короткий ёжик. Постепенно образы вырисовались перед глазами.

— Ты считаешь, что достоин быть в моей команде? — спустя какое-то время спросил Стив.  
— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Фабиан, гордо выпятив грудь вперёд.  
— Уверен, что справишься со всеми трудностями? — Стив подошёл ближе, чтобы видеть страх в глазах, дрожь, но вместо этого перед ним стоял смелый молодой человек, который к тому же очень хотел попасть в его отряд. — В чём причина?  
— В вас, сэр, — ни на секунду не замешкавшись, ответил солдат.

Стив, конечно, не хотел этим пользоваться, но не устоял.

***

Роуди занимался. Тони наблюдал за этим, был начеку, чтобы, если вдруг понадобится помощь, быть рядом. Ну и чтобы тому было не так скучно.

— Где лужа, Тони? — спросил Роуди.  
— Что? А? Я заснул и пропустил что-то интересное?  
— Что с тобой?  
— Всё тоже: плохо сплю, мало ем, много пью и провожу время со своим лучшим другом.  
— Совсем не бережешь себя. И не смей спрашивать, как я. Меня бесит этот вопрос.

Поджав губы, Тони поднялся и подошёл к окну, из которого открывался отличный вид на тренировочный стадион базы. Без Стива он, естественно, пустовал. Никто не бегал по утрам, не заставлял заниматься этим всех остальных, никто не вытаскивал его, Тони, на улицу в три часа ночи, чтобы прогуляться по мягкому газону в свете небольшого уличного фонаря. Это было так давно, что Тони не мог вспомнить, когда именно.

А Роуди… Господи, Роуди был золотым. Верным, преданным и способным увидеть даже то, что стараешься спрятать. Роуди словно чувствовал всё то, что чувствовал Тони, он был тем, без кого жизнь была бы сложнее и скучнее. Роуди - один из подарков чёртовой жизни, и за этот подарок Тони собирался держаться до конца. Стив тоже был подарком, но оказалось, что внутри коробочки его ждал злобный клоун.

— Надеюсь, хоть ты меня не бросишь, — безнадёжно вздохнул Старк.  
— Не дождёшься, — засмеялся Джеймс.  
— Помочь?  
— Я сам.

Несмотря на заявление Роуди, Тони всё равно шёл рядом, чтобы на всякий случай подхватить. Они дошли до дивана, Роудс сел в кресло, расслабившись.

— Придумал, что делать с Роджерсом?  
— Романофф сейчас ищет его, — коротко ответил Старк, сморщившись.  
— Думаешь, найдёт?  
— Она? Конечно.  
— Ты знаешь, что будешь делать дальше?  
— Нет, — устало мотнул головой Тони. — Убить его, что ли, да я не смогу.  
— Не убить, поймать, посадить за решетку.  
— Выберется, оглянуться не успеешь.

Тони отвлекся, подняв взгляд на Роудса и перестав тереть переносицу пальцами. Роуди смотрел внимательно, разглядывал, как диковинку, изучая. И Тони только потом понял, что вопрос про лужу был неспроста. Тони действительно прятал «лужу», словно нагадивший кот, но рассказать о ней вслух - всё равно, что признать свою ошибку, а он уже устал от этого. Устал выбирать не тех людей, тратить свои умения не в то русло, терять себя, скрываясь за чёртовой добродушной маской, будто Роджерс ничего не значил.

Когда ушла Пеппер, Тони определенно выкинул какую-то частицу себя. Когда ушёл Стив, он так поступить не смог. И, смотря на него, Роуди искал ответ на простой вопрос: почему?

— Ведь он гад последний, Тони, — в конце концов выдал Джеймс, взбесившись. — Водил за нос всех нас, обманывал тебя. А ты…  
— А я не хочу это обсуждать.  
— Перестань, ты же знаешь, что пожалеешь потом.  
— Да плевать.  
— Ты чуть не убил парня, которых убил твоих родителей, находясь не в себе. Но ты не готов сделать тоже самое с Роджерсом, который, возможно, этот приказ и отдал. И прости меня, Тони, но ты уже не мальчик, и сам понимаешь, что к чему.  
— Понимаю, — согласился Старк, — но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Тони знал, что это «не могу» слишком граничит с «не хочу», но не озвучил это вслух. Слишком очевидно, слишком предсказуемо, не было никакого смысла обсуждать это из раза в раз. Роуди считал иначе, считал, что убеждениями можно привести человека к правильному мнению, заставить понять, что, чёрт возьми, каким бы хорошим не был Стив, какими бы замечательными не были эти отношения, всё это было одной большой игрой, выдумкой, хорошо поставленным спектаклем, который плачевно закончился.

— Слушай, я только что пережил разрыв, и мне тяжело, так что сделай доброе дело - не смотри на меня так.  
— Это было больше месяца назад, — закатил глаза Роудс.  
— Помнишь, ты как-то говорил о том, сколько времени нужно, чтобы пережить расставание? Помнишь, как ты сказал?  
— Да, — недовольно кивнул Джеймс, видя, как Тони наслаждается его промахом. — По неделе на каждый день отношений. Но Тони…  
— Столько страданий было, когда тебя бросила эта короткостриженая блондинка. Я её ненавидел, — неожиданно усмехнулся Старк, расслабляясь. — И мне кажется, она тоже меня не любила. И имя у неё такой противное было…Кэри, да?  
— Да. Кэри.  
— Хорошо, что она тебя бросила. Ты слабохарактерный. Замуж бы её позвал, и после мы бы больше никогда не увиделись. Только открытки на Рождество получал бы от тебя с карапузами.  
— Ловко прокрутил.  
— Просто… Прими всё как есть. Если бы Стив хотел меня убить, то уже давно сделал бы это.  
— Возможно, ты и прав.

***

— Мистер Старк?  
— О, юный Паркер. Заходи.

От чего мигал свет, Тони и думать забыл. Питер не так часто захаживал к нему в гости, но иногда, когда мир давал супергерою отдохнуть, он прибегал, такой вдохновленный, каким раньше был и сам Тони. А ещё он занимал время, которое Тони не знал, куда деть, и если бы не мальчишка, то Старк спился бы окончательно.

— Мистер Старк, я принёс вам кое-какие наработки, — сказал он, по привычке скидывая лёгкую куртку на диван. — Хотел бы… Хотел бы, чтобы вы посмотрели. И, если можно, проверили… на своих машинах.  
— Что это? — с любопытством ребёнка Тони рассматривал разложенные перед ним листы; Питер потрудился на славу, но вот подписать бы всё это дело не помещало.  
— Говорю же, наработки. Вот здесь и здесь, — парень указал на несколько формул.  
— О, новый состав паутины?  
— Да, мистер Старк. Думаю, она будет прочнее, если добавить в неё…  
— Скорее всего. Пошли, покажу тебе свою лабораторию.

***

— Капитан! — отдав честь, Фабиан преклонил голову. — Щ.И.Т. Мы их выследили.

Протянув Стиву планшет, парень не спешил выходить из стойки. Команду «Вольно» никто не отдавал. Капитан быстро просматривал данные, что принёс ему солдат, задумывался, изучал. Он запоминал не хуже самых крутых компьютеров, анализировал противника с боевой позиции, планировал. Щ.И.Т., наконец-то, попался. Зря они собрались в небольшом городке, оперативно среагировав на ненавистников Нелюдей, подосланных Гидрой. «Надзиратели» оказались отличной приманкой.

— Собирай команду, — отдал приказ Стив, подняв взгляд на Фабиана. — Бороду отращиваешь?  
— Что? — растерялся парень, начав щупать щёки. — А, простите, Капитан. Загруженная неделя. Не успел привести себя в порядок. Сегодня всё исправлю, сэр.  
— Оставь, — ухмыльнулся Стив, касаясь отросшей щетины.

Он водил по ней пальцами. Волосы были мягче, чем у Тони, невесомо кололи кожу на пальцах, но этого было достаточно. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Было в этом прикосновении что-то, что заставляло раз за разом срываться и сдерживаться одновременно, и Стив усилием воли не прикрывал глаза, а смотрел на Фабиана, на его реакцию. Тот краснел, но не боялся. Чёртов смелый сукин сын.

Положив вторую руку на щеку, Стив сжал лицо в ладонях, провёл большим пальцем по щеке ещё раз, убедившись, что ему это не кажется, и сердце стучало по рёбрам слишком громко. А в мыслях лишь одно имя, беззвучно срывающееся с губ.

— Вылетаем через 15 минут, — неожиданно сказал Капитан, отпуская солдата. — Пусть Да́вид проверит систему невидимости джета.

Солдат покинул комнату, и Стив, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, продолжил просмотр материалов.

 _— Собираешься разочаровать ещё одного человека?_  
— Почему ты опять здесь?  
_— Я всегда здесь, — ответил Тони, указывая пальцами на голову Стива. И чёрт, как же он был прав. — Решил немножко поработать твоей совестью. Снова._  
— Тебе стоит перестать.  
_— Тебе стоило остаться, забыв про Гидру. Вместе со мной ты бы вытащил её из-под земли, поставил на колени. Мы бы её уничтожили, Стив._  
— Даже не начинай. У меня есть причины придерживаться этих взглядов, в конце концов с такой силой и мощью удастся выстроить людей по струнке.  
_— Командный фетишист._  
— Это называется «мир во всём мире». И куда безопаснее, чем Альтрон.  
_— Любишь вспоминать старые ошибки._

Стив предпочел не отвечать.

***

Он здесь не был всего неделю. Длинную, скучную неделю. Никакой возни с суперзлодеями, зато горы домашней работы, занимающей всё свободное время. На базе было слишком тихо, как в фильмах ужасов, будто бы все вымерли. Жуткие ощущения, ничего не скажешь.

— Мистер Старк, — крикнул Питер куда-то в пустоту. — Тётя Мэй послала вам кекс. Мистер Старк?

Насторожившись, Питер пошёл дальше, прямо в направлении к мастерской, подумав, что гений просто заработался под любимый мощный бит. Он заглядывал во все попадающиеся комнаты с открытыми дверями, что встречались ему по пути, но везде было пусто. Наконец, дойдя до лаборатории, он толкнул дверь и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы по привычке позвать мистера Старка, как увидел того на полу. Он лежал и не двигался, глаза были широко распахнуты, грудь еле заметно вздымалась. Испугавшись, Питер бросился к нему.

— Мистер Старк, — звал он, легко шлёпая по щекам, — Мистер Старк!

Питер потряс его за плечи, заглянул в глаза, продолжая звать его, и в какой-то момент вместо пресловутого «мистер Старк» вырвалось «Тони», и Старк закашлялся, ошарашено смотря на Питера. Он не пытался ничего сказать, продолжал лежать на полу с отсутствующим взглядом, а когда кашель возобновился вновь, прибежала Ванда, испуганная до чёртиков.

Она села рядом с ним на колени, и Тони поднялся, хватаясь за подставляемые руки.

— Я его ненавижу, — шептал Старк, — убери его из моей головы. Пожалуйста.  
— Тихо, Тони, не спеши.

Положив одну руку на щеку, дотягиваясь пальцами до виска, Ванда наблюдала за тем, как мирно закрывались глаза Тони, как он успокаивался и в конце концов обмяк, засыпая.

— Гипноз, — сказала она Питеру, который за всё это время не проронил ни слова.  
— А, да… Мне, наверное, лучше позже зайти.  
— Оставайся. Когда ты здесь, Тони чувствует себя лучше. Ты каким-то образом умудрился занять то место в его сердце, в котором был Стив. Точнее, одно из. Поможешь мне?  
— Да, конечно, — Питер подхватил Старка на руки и понес в направлении, указываемом Вандой.


	4. 4. Мальчик для битья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствует что-то, напоминающее грязные разговорчики  
> В конце Тони совсем не Тони, и вообще галлюцинация  
> Будьте осторожны :)

Захватить нелюдя оказалось проще простого. Подчинить - задача не из лёгких, и Стив прекрасно об этом знал. Так же, как и знал, что справится с этим, несмотря ни на что. В личном служении Стива, конечно, было несколько нелюдей, но все они были рядом по собственной воле, преследуя то ли идеологию, то ли могущество организации, что давала им работу.

Девчонку держали в специальной камере, которую украли у Щ.И.Т.а. Она сдерживала способности нелюдя, делая его практически бессильным. Конечно, обычные боевые навыки никуда не делись, но им мог противостоять любой агент. Главное, не дать нелюдю сбежать.

Специалисты Гидры перепрограммировали защиту, усмиряли девчонку с помощью вакцины. Когда Стив зашёл в камеру, она была усажена на стул, прикована к нему сдерживающими мутацию ремнями (на всякий случай). Лицо - всё такое же смелое и решительное, и Стив понял, что именно такой солдат ему нужен. Таким же был и Фабиан, преданный до мозга костей, и Эшли, работающая на Стива под прикрытием ещё со временем нападения Читаури.

— Посмотри на меня, девочка, — ухмыльнулся Стив, — ты подчинишься, рано или поздно, и знай, что лучше самовольно, чем силой.

Девчонка лишь фыркнула, с ненавистью смотря на Кэпа. Ещё одна разрушенная жизнь, думал Капитан, когда она отказывалась подчиняться снова и снова, и Эшли постоянно следила за тем, чтобы процесс вербовки не останавливался.

— Разберитесь с ней, — кинул он. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Мне некогда возиться.  
— К завтрашнему вечеру она будет вашей, Капитан, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Капитан, — вдруг в камеру вошёл Фабиан, и Стив замер, смотря на него, ожидая хороших новостей. — Он приходит в сознание.

Стив покинул камеру под крики девчонки, которая раз за разом безуспешно пыталась вырваться. Фабиан проводил его до другой камеры, самой дальней, созданной для Зимнего Солдата давным давно. К сожалению Стива, был гость здесь впервые.

Коридоры вскоре закончились, и он очутился в большом светлом помещении с ужасным оборудованием внутри. Всё так и кричало болью, комната отлично подходила разве что для пыток, а не для уютного проживания в ней. Баки сидел по центру, на чёрном металлическом стуле, придавленный к нему множеством ремней.

— Ублюдок, — сплюнул он, когда Стив подошёл к нему. — Почему я сразу это не вспомнил?  
— Потому что я умею рыться в твоей голове, — сказал Роджерс. — Всем выйти отсюда.  
— Но Капитан…  
— Я сказал всем выйти! — грубо повторил он.

Все разбежались как муравьи в считанные секунды. Стив смотрел на Барнса, долго и мучительно молчал. А потом он подошёл к решетке, что служила «второй» дверью, и захлопнул замок.

— Лучше бы позволил Старку убить меня в прошлый раз.  
— Забавно, что он сказал тоже самое.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Того же, чего и всегда хотел - мира. Иногда людей нужно заковать в кандалы, чтобы всё устаканилось. И вот оно - моё лучшее оружие, Солдат.  
— А как же Старк? — выпалил Баки, и Стив побледнел. — Тоже одна из твоих игрушек? Ты, знаешь, так убедительно рассказывал сказки про вашу _любовь_ , что я поверил.  
— Желание, ржавый… — начал Кэп, хоть и дрогнул от упоминания о Тони.

Подсказок не требовалось, Стив выучил чертову последовательность уже давно. Он произносил одно слово за другим и видел, как Баки менялся в лице. Баки не молил о пощаде, лишь закрывал глаза и глубоко дышал, надеясь, что не сработает.

Это код активации работал на отлично больше, чем полвека, для Баки он был все равно, что яд - отравляющий, проникающий в душу, выворачивающий на изнанку, но делающий его послушным, верным, таким, каким он был нужен Стиву. Он силился, не хотел снова падать в этот омут, не хотел, чтобы им управляли, и знал, что такое никогда не заканчивается хорошо. Джеймс верил и надеялся до последнего.

Надежды были напрасными.

— …Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон.

Барнс изменился на глазах. Осанка, взгляд, жесткая ухмылка на губах. Стив внимательно смотрел на него, словно чего-то ждал, но солдат не двигался с места. Он смотрел в одну точку, завис, как компьютерная программа, нуждающаяся в команде, чтобы продолжить работу.

— Солдат?  
— Я жду приказаний.

 

***

После очередной попойки Тони оправился спустя три дня. Ванда, как младшая сестра, которой у Тони никогда не было, помогала ему. Ему казалось, что та всё ещё винила его в смерти родителей, но что-то изменилось, стало другим. Может, когда-нибудь он докопается до причин.

— Прошу, поешь, — попросила она, протягивая поднос с едой. — Совсем не хочется заставлять тебя.  
— Сэм сказал, у тебя ко мне разговор.  
— Прошу, поешь, — повторила Ванда.  
— Ты ведь не копалась в моей голове? — на всякий случай уточнил Старк.  
— Нет.  
— А в еде?  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Ванда.

Тони поел и даже попросил добавки. Оказалось, что Ванда вкусно готовила и часто баловала их «родной» кухней. Он даже не запоминал названия, чаще всего просто перечислял продукты, из которых было приготовлено блюдо, и Ванда всё понимала.

В конце концов, она села на кровать рядом с Тони и завела незамысловатую беседу о жизни в целом. Тони умудрился ляпнуть о смерти своих родителей, и Ванда поняла его, посочувствовав.

— Мои родители погибли от твоего оружия, — опустив голову, сказала она, — но сейчас я вижу, что ты не виноват. Я ценю всё, что ты сделал для меня, хоть и не должен был.  
— То есть просто так простишь мне это? — удивился Старк, и она кивнула, улыбнувшись.

Невольно проведя параллель между гибелью родителей Ванды и своих, Тони поморщился, понимая, что всё куда сложнее в его случае. Он может быть и простил бы Барнса, не заступайся Стив за него так когда-то. А теперь он думал о самом плохом, о том, что этот приказ мог отдать Роджерс, ведь где доказательства, что его не кинули в океан сразу после.

— Я бы не смог, — отрезал он. — Это всё равно что позволить убить себя. Другому.  
— И ты позволил бы сделать это тому, кого любишь. Стиву.

Тони поднял на неё взгляд, полный отчаяния и злобы.

— Мы не выбираем кого любить, — произнёс Старк. — Хотя в моём возрасте уже поздно распинаться на эту тему. А вот в твоём… Вижн ещё не пытался пригласить тебя на свидание?  
— Пытался, — ухмыльнулась Ванда, — но в тот момент ты без сознания лежал на полу в лаборатории, так что ничего не вышло.  
— Упс, извиняюсь, — поднял руки Тони, смеясь. — Пойман с поличным.

Он думал, что она хмурая, сама в себе, но оказалось, что Ванда совсем другая. Она пережила предательство Стива лучше всех остальных, вот он плюс жизни в той стране, где не возводят людей в статус Бога.

— Устрой ему романтический ужин, всё за мой счёт, как и всегда. Экономить не обязательно, только действуй через Сэма, ладно?  
— Да, — рассмеялась Ванда, — да-да, хорошо.  
— Кстати о Сэме… Он там говорил что-то о тебе, мне и Стиве, кажется.  
— Разговор, точно. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, но ты должен быть готовым.  
— Конечно, я готов, я всегда…

Вижн появился из ниоткуда, как всегда прошёл через стену, нарушая личное пространство.

— Гидра напала на Щ.И.Т., сэр, — сообщил он, покосившись на Ванду; та в испуге посмотрела на Тони. — Кажется, они ищут кого-то определённого.  
— Что там у Щ.И.Т.а за секреты?  
— Мутанты, — в комнату вошла Хилл, Тони закрыл глаза рукой, вспоминая всё то, что Стив рассказывал ему об этом. — Стив слишком много о них знал.

Следом за Хилл в комнату подтянулись все остальные, находившиеся на базе. Мария развернула перед ними голографический экран, на котором вывелось множество данных. Тони читал, смотрел, анализировал. И Господи, это было так предсказуемо, если бы только Старк вспомнил об этом, вместо того, чтобы тратить силы на алкоголь и похмелье.

— Ему нужна она, — коротко сказал он, находя нужный файл.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Для кого в этой комнате мои отношения с Роджерсом всё ещё секрет? — Мария подняла брови в удивлении, как Бартон, прибежавший на общих переполох. — Так вот. Стив мне рассказывал о нелюдях. О том, какие нелюди есть у Щ.И.Т.а, но их немного. Три-четыре человека. Он говорил, что у мистера Малека, Хилл знает его, был целый арсенал таких… диковин, но в последствии он был уничтожен неким Лэшем. Лэш пытался убить и тех нелюдей, которые охотно работали на Щ.И.Т. Что-то чувствовал, видимо, я не помню, он любил рассказывать об этом перед сном, так что многое я пропускал мимо ушей. Так вот она та единственная, которую этот Лэш не убил, хотя мог.

«Дейзи Джонсон». Согласно досье она обладала сейсмическими способностями, могла генерировать и манипулировать постоянные колебания вибрации, которые давали ей возможность производить ударные волны и землетрясения. Являлась опытным хакером с обширным резюме, но до Тони, конечно, ей было далеко. Мастер в боевых искусствах, мелкая воровка и меткий стрелок. А с фото на них смотрела довольно милая и безобидная девушка.

— Коулсон кого попало в команду не возьмёт, — подал голос Бартон, подойдя ближе.  
— О боже, — вспылила Мария, выводя последние фотографии с места событий. — Он сам её забрал.

На фото стоял привычный для всех Стив, в шлеме и со щитом, но с эмблемой Гидры на груди. На его руках была девушка без сознания, и никто не сомневался в том, что это была Дейзи.

— Мы должны остановить его, — выдал Тони, вылезая из кровати. — Напьюсь после смерти, а пока - за работу.

 

***

Приходилось прятаться лучше, чем прежде, но это почти не вызывало сложности. Тайные базы Гидры располагались на каждом континенте, не пропускали ни одной страны, ожидая, что в нужный момент они захватят весь мир разом. Целый штат ученых работал на них, а Давид стал одним из лучших. Стив не восхищался им, но старался хвалить по мере возможности.

— Нам нужны такие, как ты, — говорил он, когда тот вновь придумывал что-то новое.

Он сделал им несколько приличных пушек, «подкрутил» систему слежения, Стив даже доверил ему информацию, оставленную Золой. Может, он и систему наведения починит, которую Роджерс когда-то уничтожил сам. Мотивация в виде матери всегда работала и никогда не подводила. Стив знал это по себе.

Совершив последний обход по базе, Стив собирался к себе на покой. Он шёл по коридорам, чувствовал, как патрульные сверлили его взглядом, но боялись проронить хоть слово, пока он здесь. И было в этом что-то успокаивающее, необходимое, тешащее самолюбие и возвращающее веру в праведность Гидры и всего того, что делал Стив. Уверенность в том, что мир нуждался в Гидре, в жесткой руке не меркла ни на секунду.

Около его комнаты дежурил один солдат. Он стоял смирно, напоминал гвардейца, дежурившего у Букингемского дворца, и только лишь кивнул, увидев Стива.

– Фабиан, — улыбнулся Стив, пальцами взяв того за подбородок.

Фабиан поднял на него испуганный взгляд. Стив чувствовал, как он дрожит, но не боится, гадёныш. Роджерс осматривал его лицо, внимательно и дотошно, заставляя того поворачивать голову.

— Капитан, — выдохнул он спустя несколько секунд глухого молчания.  
— Шрамы всё-таки остались, сожалею, — усмехнулся Стив, чувствуя, как солдат напрягается. — Шрамы _красят_ мужчину, Фабиан. Но я рад, что ты не боишься.  
— Это моя работа, Капитан, — тихо сказал он, сглотнув.

Стив сжал его челюсть, посмотрел в испуганные глаза и, прижав к стене свободной рукой, поцеловал. Солдат знал, что ни в коем случае глаза закрывать нельзя.

— Сегодня у тебя другое задание, — приказным тоном произнёс Стив. — Ты ведь знаешь, что делать?  
— Так точно, Капитан, — как только Стив отпустил его, солдат проскользнул в комнату.

Роджерс проследовал за ним.

 

***

— _Ты же его сломаешь, — сказал Тони,_ и Стив лишь хмыкнул, слыша знакомый голос за спиной.

Фабиан что-то мычал в подушку, выдыхая на каждый толчок, сжимал одеяло в кулаках так, что ткань хрустела. Майка солдата липла к спине, Стив постоянно дергал за нее, когда Фабиан пытался отстраниться, пыхтя. _И Тони стоял рядом, наблюдал, ухмыляясь, а Стив ненавидел себя за то, что делал._

— Тебя же не сломал.

Тяжело дыша, Стив сделал несколько резких движений, грубо сжимая бока, вставив на всю длину, и зажмурившись, наконец ощутил долгожданное облегчение, навалившись на солдата. Стив знал, что он сильный, он выдержит любое напряжение.

 _— Ты же сдерживал себя._  
— С тобой - никогда.

Солдат под ним зашевелился, и Стив перевернулся на спину. Он провел рукой лбу, вытирая пот, и зажмурил глаза. Кажется, открытая часть спины Фабиана цвела синяками, Стив просто не мог смотреть на них.

— Зачем ты пришел? — прошептал Роджерс в пустоту; он знал, с какой стороны Тони смотрел на него, чувствовал.  
— Капитан? — недоумевал солдат.  
— Ты привыкнешь. Иди в душ, а после возвращайся на пост.  
— Так точно, Капитан.  
_— Ты скучаешь, — ответил Тони, от его голоса мурашки пошли по телу, и Стив был готов возбудиться снова только от этого. — Я же не знал, что ты уже нашел себе развлечение вместо меня._

По приказу Фабиан скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты. Тони склонился над Стивом, и стоило только ему поддаться вперёд, подумать, что он может коснуться любимых губ, поцеловать и снова почувствовать себя человеком, как Старк оказался в полуметре от него. Стив выдохнул, громко и разочарованно.

 _— Совесть?_  
— Только ты.  
_— Ни один из этих юнцов, твоих прислужников, не заменит меня._  
— Никто и никогда не заменит тебя, Тони.

Стиву казалось, что он чувствовал дыхание на своей коже, тепло рук и губ, но Тони - лишь фантазия в голове - не мог к нему прикоснуться. Он смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, завороженный Старком, и возбуждение накрыло вновь, как будто это не он вжимал молоденького парня в матрас две минуты назад. Стянув презерватив, Стив сжал член, провел пальцами по стволу, смыкая их в кольцо и глухо выдохнул.

 _— Ты такой большой, такой красивый, — услышал он над ухом и проскулил, потому что Тони снова был совсем рядом. — Я бы тебя взял, позволил бы тебе протиснуться в горло. Вцепился бы в твою задницу и смотрел, как ты ловишь кайф. Как ты делаешь вид, что не пытаешься смотреть, как я сосу тебе, а сам цепляешь за любой удобный момент, чтобы сделать это._  
— Тони-и-и, — выдохнул Стив, пытаясь отчаянно схватиться за реальность.  
_— Представляешь это? О, да. И где мы это делаем?_  
— Чёрт, — ругнулся Стив, двинув бёдрами навстречу руке несколько раз; голос Тони звучал в голове и всё было как наяву. Он не мог сопротивляться. — Заткнись.  
_— Скажи, где я отсасываю тебе? Снова посреди миссии, пока Наташа и Бартон делают всю работу за нас? Или нет, наверное на диване в гостиной, когда туда заходит Паркер и разговаривает с тобой, не догадываясь о том, что я между твоих ног. Паркер, если что, этот тот парень с паутиной…_  
— Прекрати.  
_— Стивен Роджерс любит, когда его застают за непристойными занятиями. Значит, всё-таки в гостиной, да? Перед огромным окном…_  
— Нет, — перебил его Стив, шумно втянув воздух, плотно обхватив головку рукой. — Мы на базе Щ.И.Т.а, — его трясло от одних только мыслей-воспоминаний, — на оружейном складе. Прячемся… о-о-ох, за одним из ящиков с оружием…  
_— ...И ты вздрагиваешь от каждого шороха, а когда кто-то входит, вставляешь свой член глубже…_  
— О боже, Тони.

Стив задвигал ладонью быстрее. Всё, что говорил Тони, было таким желанным, необходимым, представлялось абсолютно без препятствий. Имя Тони превращалось в длинный стон, Стив боялся закрывать глаза, потому что не хотел потерять Старка из виду.

Он забылся в чувствах, в эмоциях, путаясь в собственных желаниях. Стив двигал бёдрами, надеясь как можно скорее закончить чёртову пытку, но измываться над собой оказалось приятнее, чем он думал.

Тони так и маячил перед глазами, смотрел на него - потного и красного - и улыбался, широко и изумлённо. Он говорил, что вместо руки Стива с удовольствием бы подставил _себя_ , хоть рот, хоть задницу; он говорил, что зрелище перед его глазами - сгусток из невинного Стива Роджерса, который краснел при любом намёке на секс, и Капитана «Гидры», жадного, пошлого, раздвигающего свои ноги даже для простой дрочки - самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни. И Стива вело от этих слов, заводило, что раз за разом он пытался сильнее толкнуться в руку, сдавленно дыша.

_— Пусть твой дружок тебе поможет, — посмеялся Старк, когда дверь ванной комнаты открылась. — Давай поиграем вместе с ним._

Фабиан стоял в проходе и совершенно точно боялся сделать шаг. Ситуация не по уставу, и Капитан, такой сильный в обычное время, скулил как течная сучка. Стив вскочил, заведённый до чёртиков, схватил парня за волосы и усадил на колени перед собой. Солдат послушно открыл рот, принимая член, и, боже, легче почти не становилось.

— Продолжай, прошу, — попросил он, и Тони усмехнулся, подняв брови. — Говори!  
— _Ты жмешься к стене, надеясь скрыться за ящиком, тянешь меня за волосы,_ — и Стив машинально вплел пальцы в волосы Фабиана, грубо дёрнув его на себя, насаживая ртом на член. — _Да, вот так, точно. Ты заправляешь процессом. Управляй им. Сначала останови, потом протолкнись глубже, но аккуратно. Не делай ему больно,_ — Стив подчинился и стал делать всё, что велел Тони. Так они словно снова были вместе. — _А теперь вытащи член полностью, дай мальчишке отдохнуть от твоих размеров несколько секунд. Смотри, а ему нравится, он возбуждается. Бедный мальчик создал себе кумира и захотел его. Не отвлекайся, давай, снова. Да, правильно, не торопись. Чуть сдай назад, и..._

Тони продолжал говорить, Стив - делать, солдат - подчиняться. Безумие - только так Стив мог это охарактеризовать. Он не мог вставить до конца, хоть и очень хотел, поэтому наслаждался плавными толчками и голосом Тони, который, к его радости, не прекращался. Голосом, который был лекарством от чёртовой хандры, успокоительным и самой лучшей колыбельной для спокойного сна.

Представляя, что эта игра, затеянная Старком, Стив чувствовал себя лучше, получал больше удовольствия, а когда тот оказывался сзади, шептал прямо над ухом, он едва не отключался от того, как было хорошо.

 _— ... и ты уже почти всё, я прав? О да, ты почти на грани. Твои глаза, Роджерс. Ты бы видел свои глаза. Они такие тёмные, блестящие. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы видеть тебя таким._  
— Как и твои. Ты же тоже ждёшь.  
_— В поисках нас на склад заходит Фьюри, ты узнаешь его по шагам и пугаешься, но продолжаешь неспешно трахать мой рот, аккуратно, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков. Он ходит, осматривается, и ты видишь его в маленькую щель, отвлекаешься от меня, ненадолго и, когда Фьюри оказывается совсем близко, ты вжимаешь меня в пах, да, вот так, правильно, еле сдерживаешь крик, кончая._

Оргазм прошиб его насквозь. С Фабианом все было не так, но стоило Тони только мелькнуть, как всё стало другим. Чувства - более острыми, глубокими; желания - вожделенными; наслаждение - сильным, вышибающим, заставляющим забыть обо всём, кроме Тони и его голоса.

Стив облокотился на стену, потому что не в силах был самостоятельно стоять на ногах и закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Он слышал, как ерзал Фабиан, как он стонал, кончая от собственных рук, но так и не смог сдвинуться с места. Под закрытыми веками он видел лицо Тони, испачканное собственной спермой.

Солдат помог ему дойти до кровати. Тони и след простыл, но Стив знал, что стоит ему заснуть, как Старк снова будет рядом.

— Ты можешь идти спать, — сказал он, когда Фабиан оповестил, что собирается вернуться на пост. — Но если скажешь кому хоть слово о том, что здесь происходило, хоть маленький намёк, я вырву тебе язык.  
— Так точно, Капитан.


	5. 5. forget (забыть)

— Капитан, не стоит так резко брать её в бой, — предупредила Эшли, убирая свои волосы в хвост.  
— Никто не спрашивал твоего мнения, — рявкнул Кэп.

Конечно, Эшли была до чёртиков права, и от этого хотелось снести стену. Стив был в ярости, дошёл до точки кипения и отчаяния одновременно, когда узнал о том, что сделал Малек, которому теперь не жить. Впрочем, возможно, кому-то это станет уроком, ведь действовать за спиной главнокомандующего - плохая привычка, для некоторых заканчивающаяся смертью.

— Твоя задача - убить Малека. Я бы отправил за ним Солдата, но тогда он всё поймёт на раз-два.  
— Но я тоже в вашей команде, Капитан, — удивилась девушка.  
— В моей команде не значит, что под моим контролем. Хватит болтать. У тебя есть задание, которое ты должна выполнить как можно скорее, иначе ты станешь чьим-то заданием. Ясно тебе?  
— Так точно, Капитан.

Покинув камеру, Стив направился в другую сторону, быстро перебирая ногами. Времени было мало, он торопился, почти бежал, вызывая недоумение у встречающихся ему солдат.

Резко дернув ручку камеры, он чуть не вышиб со злости дверь. Постовой трясущимися руками вставил ключ в замок, тот щелкнул, пропуская Стива вперёд. Измученный Солдат сидел на своем стуле, не привязанный, но поникший, он пустыми глазами смотрел в пол.

— Закрыть дверь, — крикнул Стив; у постового выпали из рук ключи, но, собравшись, он всё-таки выполнил приказ. — Солдат!  
— Я жду приказаний, — подняв голову, ответил Барнс, и у Стива что-то сжалось в сердце, что-то, что спало всё это время, когда он пытался по-своему спасти мир.

Встав совсем рядом, Стив наклонился и тихо-тихо, еле уловимо, что-то прошептал. Это была последняя надежда, единственно возможный выход, решение. Он терпеливо ждал реакции, и, когда Барнс схватил его за шею, сильно сжав металлическую ладонь, Стив попытался выдохнуть, но не вышло.

— Ты меня помнишь?  
— Заткнись. Я сверну тебе шею, и плевать, что будет потом.  
— Выслушай меня, прошу, — с трудом выдавил Стив, вцепившись в его руку. — Помоги мне спасти Тони. Пожалуйста.

Разжав хватку, Джеймс отошел дальше и не понимающе смотрел на Стива, ожидая объяснений.

 

***

— Ты пытаешься отыскать призрака, знала об этом? — спросил Тони, принимая от Наташи картонный стаканчик с кофе.  
— А разве ты занимаешься не тем же самым?  
— Ладно, ничья.

Странно, наверное, окружающим было видеть, как миллиардер попивал недорогой кофе, идя по улице, и вел дружескую беседу. Солнце сегодня не было, но Тони неизменно ходил в тёмных очках, и никто не знал, что он прятал за стеклами. Тихое утро только начиналось, и в этом богом забытом городе, было почти пусто. Как он вообще сюда попал? Ах, да.

Старк выслеживал Гидру. Без остановки на перерывы, и единственная причина, по которой он спал, оказалась темноволосой маленькой ведьмой. Она постоянно показывала ему что-то, видение или сны, Тони и сам не знал, но почти всегда в них был Стив. Иногда ему казалось, что он переживал снова то, что уже было однажды; иногда понимал, что такого у них со Стивом точно не было. После таких снов утро обычно было паршивым, потому что чёртов Стив выводил из себя, даже не находясь рядом, но Тони знал (хоть и никому не говорил), что лучше видеть Стива так, чем вообще никак.

— Ты уверен, что он где-то здесь?  
— Нет, я ни в чём не уверен. Малек был здесь два дня назад, и я подумал, что, может, он ездил к начальству. А тебя судьба как сюда забросила?  
— Как раз об этом я и хотела поговорить, — стушевалась Наташа, голос дрогнул, и Тони почувствовал что-то неладное.  
— Романофф?  
— Стив.

Напряжение прошло по телу острой волной. Тони встрепенулся, насупился и молча шёл дальше, не задавая вопросов. Казалось, что в фразе есть какой-то подвох, и не может же быть, что Романофф примкнула к Роджерсу, Тони никогда в это не поверит.

— Забудь теперь всё, что ты там себе придумал, — тихо сказала она. — Стив… Звонил мне. Просил защитить тебя.  
— Прости, что? — слишком громко вскрикнул Тони.  
— Да, я ответила примерно так же.  
— Что ещё он сказал?  
— В общем-то только это. Просил защитить тебя любой ценой.  
— Что это вообще нахрен значит?  
— А то, что прямо сейчас за нами следят.

Тяжело вдохнув, Тони попытался успокоить себя. Мысль об опасности и слежке как-то отошла на второй план, потому что Стив, мать его, попросил защитить его. Это не давало покоя. Следил ли кто за ними или у Наташи давно развилась мания преследования, Тони знать не хотел. Ведь это не могло быть просто так?

Он шёл следом за Наташей, молча, не оглядываясь. Сумасшествие. Чего им стоит оторваться от преследования, залезть в костюм и улететь? Только были нюансы, при которых будет лучше, если они сделают вид, что просто не заметили за собой хвост. Тони полностью доверился Романофф.

На краю города был парк, переходящий в лес, и Наташа совершенно точно вела его туда. Что она планировала? Скрыться? Затеряться среди зелени? Господи, это не могло сработать, и Тони впадал в панику, но старался вести себя спокойно, не показывая виду.

Как никогда хотелось узнать о Стиве больше. Но Наташа не хотела говорить об этом, лишний раз напоминая, что питать надежды не стоит, и Тони провел параллель между её словами и словами Роуди, эту зависимость несложно было показать на графике. Для Старка все это выплёскивалось в чувства.

— Плохого человека невозможно любить, — говорила Наташа, и Тони согласно кивал, хоть был не согласен.

Он полюбил Стива, когда тот казался самым правильным человеком на всей Земле, да что там на Земле, во всей Вселенной. На его фоне Тони выглядел последним придурком, идиотом, но Стив все равно любил его. Во всяком случае, именно так думал Старк. И Роджерсу было не важно, что Тони чуть не уничтожил человечество с помощью робота, он был чертовски рад, когда после они вернулись домой.

Старк думал, что Стив Роджерс - очень открытый человек, не способный, даже не пытающийся прятать от него свои эмоции.

На деле оказалось, что Стив Роджерс - искусный актёр, и врёт он даже лучше Наташи.

Оглядываясь назад, но находясь в настоящем, Тони осознавал, насколько Стив для него важен, ведь он всё ещё его любил.

Они сели на скамейку. Тони уткнулся взглядом в асфальт под ногами, пока Наташа копалась в телефоне. Что он там искала, бог знает, а Тони по большей части всё равно было, но искала она это очень долго, словно оно было спрятано под несколькими замками.

Тони удивился, когда Наташа протянула ему телефон и тихо попросила лишь нажать «плэй», прежде чем подносить его к уху. Поступая согласно инструкциям, Тони почти десять минут внимательно слушал, вздыхал и был готов разреветься, потому что Стив, его Стив, пытался доказать Наташе в разговоре, что единственным человеком, которому он не врал, был Тони, и он искренне сожалел о том, что пришлось тогда сказать ему _нет_. И за считанные минуты всё изменилось, Тони забыл, как дышать (снова), потому что Стив, мать его, Роджерс признался, что любит его и хочет защитить.

Улыбнуться не получилось, потому что в голове мысли никак не укладывались. Наташа понимающе приняла телефон из его рук, спрятав в сумочку, и ждала, пока Тони сможет проронить хоть слово.

— Ты думаешь, он не врёт? — спросил Тони.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь проверить. Он сказал, где искать.

Звук выстрела раздался неожиданно, и Романофф еле успела приложить Старка к земле. Она видела, откуда стреляли, и собралась уже бежать за нападавшим, но перед ней оказался Баки, уже сжимающий того за горло. Секундой позже Барнс свернул ему шею.

— Кажется, меня ждёт та же участь, — прошептал Старк Наташе.  
— Простите, если напугал, — сказал Барнс, но не походил ближе. — У меня приказ от Стива.  
— Какой приказ?  
— Защищать тебя, Старк. Он просил передать тебе это, — Баки протянул Тони небольшой белый конверт. Наташа выхватила его из рук.  
— Что это?  
— То, благодаря чему ты будешь доверять мне. И ему, наверное.

Пока Старк возился с конвертом, Наташа старалась не смотреть на Джеймса. Она хотела задать вопросы, чтобы понять, что помнил Джеймс и помнил ли вообще.

— Что это значит? — спросил Старк, смотря на белый листок и иностранное слово.  
— Наталья, может быть ты пояснишь?

У Наташи задрожали руки. Кусая губы, она взяла листок и тихо сказала:

— Это ключ, чтобы остановить Зимнего Солдата.

 

***

Самолёт летел в Нью-Йорк. Тони торопился попасть в Башню и уже ничто не было способно его остановить. Даже Барнс. Кажется, они с Наташей так и не поговорили, и Тони определенно им мешал. Напряженную игру глазами Старк чувствовал на себе, и напоминал, что осталось недолго.

Когда они оказались в Башне, Тони, ни секунды не медля, ринулся в спальню. Наташа развела руками, когда Баки бросил вопросительный взгляд. Спальня, тумбочка, ящик, тайник.

Вскрыв, Тони достал из ящика небольшую бархатную коробочку в форме розы, внутри которой лежало кольцо. Толстое, золотое, внутри которого была сделала гравировка.

_«I will always love you. SR»_

Стив не врал, чёрт возьми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You  
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4p0n_whitney-houston-i-will-always-love_music  
> http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/w/whitney_houston/i_will_always_love_you.html


	6. 6. Закончим, как начали

О том, что Барнс пришёл к Старку, генерал Росс по-прежнему не знал. Воспользовавшись этим, Тони умудрился доставить его на базу Мстителей под личную ответственность Наташи. И вроде всё шло хорошо. Однажды, когда Тони зашёл на кухню, ему показались, что они миловались, но жили всё равно в разных комнатах. Одно Тони мог сказать точно: он никогда не видел Романофф такой счастливой и умиротворённой, хотя прошла всего лишь неделя с того самого дня.

 _С того самого дня_ Тони носил кольцо, не снимая. Он не отвечал на вопросы о нём, игнорировал каждого, кто спрашивал, и видел, как Ванда улыбалась каждый раз, когда кто-то заводил тему о кольце. Оно дополняло Тони, помогало улыбаться, и вся грусть и печаль прожитых без Стива дней испарилась.

Тони думал, что теперь нужно лишь вытащить Стива из лап Гидры, поговорить, объяснить. И хоть он был зол на него, всё ещё не готов был простить, Старк знал, что это единственный способ указать ему правильный путь.

— И ты не знаешь, где тебя держали? — Тони продолжил разговор, когда Джеймс отвлекся от Наташи.  
— Я же говорил, что не знаю. Стив вывез меня на пустырь в какой-то капсуле. Там и оставил. Но он сказал, где тебя искать.  
— И ни слова о ней, так? — Старк указал на Наташу, что стояла около работающей кофемашины.  
— Так, — согласился Барнс. — Сколько ещё раз нужно повторить, чтобы ты мне поверил?  
— Я просто проверяю… Вдруг, вспомнилось что-нибудь примечательное.  
— Мучая его вопросами, ты вряд ли что-то выяснишь, — Романофф поставила перед Баки чашку кофе, а сама села рядом, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. — Стив не идиот. Ну, то есть, он, конечно, идиот, но ещё и превосходный стратег. Все его шаги продуманы далеко вперёд, так что поймать его так просто не получится.  
— Я бы лучше обратил внимание на то, что кто-то пытается убить тебя, — напомнил Баки.  
— Рассчитываю на твою поддержку, — хмыкнул Старк.  
— Это серьёзно. У Гидры головорезы что надо.  
— Ты как раз вписывался.  
— Старк, — закатил глаза Баки, и Тони повторил этот жест в ответ.  
— Может, всё-таки сосредоточимся на поисках Стива? — перебила их Наташа.

Потому что если не остановить этот бессмысленный спор, он опять затянется на пару часов. Предвидев это, Наташа решила прекратить войну до её начала. На Барнса она действовала фантастически.

После завтрака, когда Баки ушёл в тренировочный зал, Наташа заглянула к Тони, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке.

— Ты ему всё рассказала? — спросил он, даже не повернувшись.  
— Он сказал, что помнит. Как тренировал меня, как учил, даже как однажды успокаивал, потому что я позволила себе наглость _сломаться_ у него на глазах. И помнит, как меня у него отобрали, стёрли память и закрыли в камере.  
— Даже плохие парни способны любить, — хмыкнул Тони.  
— Не пытайся этим оправдать Стива.  
— Я говорю только об обожаемом тобою Барнсе.

Наташа улыбнулась, ничего не сказав.

 

***

Проснувшись от сигнала тревоги, Романофф вскочила с кровати, доставая пистолет из-под подушки. Света не было, лишь противная сигнализация громко верещала. По зданию кто-то стрелял.

Наташа выбежала в коридор, освещенный тусклым аварийным светом, и сразу же наткнулась на Баки, который испуганно смотрел на неё.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, оглядывая её.  
— Да, да, — неуверенно ответила она.

Здание ощутимо пошатнулось, Наташа чувствовала, как под ней вибрирует пол. Снова раздался взрыв, и они, сломя голову, ринулись вниз, проверять остальных. Спускаясь по лестнице, Джеймс взял её за руку.

Мстителей застали врасплох, прорвали защиту, пока те предавались сну. Оправдались самые страшные опасения. Наташа пыталась придумать, как им отсюда выбраться. Мыслей было много, но для начала нужно было собрать всех, кто находился в этом чертовом здании.

На кухне никого не оказалось. Нападавших без труда было видно в большое окно. Солдаты стреляли, использовали страшное оружие, от которого чудным образом ничего не загоралось. Оно «стреляло» вибрациями, сильными волнами, словно от ядерного взрыва, и от такого не скроешься, не спрячешься.

— Я за Старком, — сказала Романофф, прежде чем уйти. Джеймс никак не отпускал её руку. — Помоги Роуди.

Баки стоило многих усилий разомкнуть пальцы, отпустить Наташу. Он не хотел. Терять раз за разом человека, находить его спустя полвека - не самая радостная перспектива. Но у него всё ещё было задание от Стива, которое Наташа взяла на себя, как собственный груз.

— Я тебя найду, — прошептал он и, приблизившись, поцеловал, потому что не мог не.

Потому что каждый вдох мог оказаться последним. Потому что происходящее казалось таким ненастоящим, как сны, что видел Баки, но чувства были реальными, больными; поцелуй - лекарство, а может, на случай самого худшего, и прощание.

Когда раздался выстрел, а следом за ним стены начали рушиться, Джеймс, встав перед Наташей, принял удар на себя.

 

***

Он узнал о нападении на базу Мстителей от Эшли и сразу ринулся туда. Сколько прошло времени между сообщением и прибытием, Стив не знал, не считал, только лишь шёл туда, надеясь на то, что у него ещё есть шанс.

Здание было разрушено, пробиты стены и окна. Стив шёл быстро, почти бежал, и нырнул в первую же дыру в стене. Следом за ним шла Дейзи. Она смотрела на случившийся ужас стеклянными глазами. Внутри всё было ещё хуже. Почти сразу же он наткнулся на убитого агента Гидры, после чего ступать дальше становилось страшнее. За многочисленными разрушениями всегда следовали жертвы, и Стив молился, чтобы в этот момент Тони здесь не было.

Мысли в голове проносились со скоростью света, и Стив не успел даже сосчитать, сколько речей он придумал для извинения перед Тони. Сердце трепетало, больно билось, но он старался держаться, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку.

Он сам прокладывал себе путь, и когда, зайдя на кухню, обнаружил там тела Баки и Наташи, чуть не взвизгнул в голос. Стив громко сглотнул, сжал кулаки, ярость закипала, и ему ничего не стоило сорваться.

Потому что Баки прикрывал собой Наташу, совершенно точно, и Стив, как в страшном сне, представил, как та тащила его, не позволяя жертвовать собой. Это было страшно, до чёртиков, и руки дрожали, когда он проверял пульс, зная, что это абсолютно бесполезно.

— Найди тех, кто это сделал, — отдал он команду.  
— Так точно, Капитан, — Дейзи даже не моргнула, подчиняясь.

В следующей комнате Стив нашёл Роуди. Тот, кажется, спал и не успел проснуться. Его руки были придавлены огромной каменной глыбой, поза неестественная, и наверняка его хорошенько тряхнуло ударной волной. В общей комнате, через которую ему пришлось пройти, чтобы дойти до лаборатории, в таком же положении была Шэрон, только в отличие от Роудса, её глаза были широко распахнуты. Он закрыл их.

Он боялся идти дальше, потому что четыре смерти уже искалечили его сердце. И неважно, какое место эти люди занимали в его жизни, все они были её частью, не малой частью, и потерять их вот так, по ошибке, по глупости и неверности подчинённых — это полностью его вина. Что он за лидер, не способный приструнить своих же солдат?

Он боялся идти дальше, потому что прямо за поворотом была та комната, в которой Тони проводил много времени.

В лаборатории было слишком темно, аварийное освещение здесь не работало. Стив включил небольшой фонарик и стал осматриваться. Тихими шагами он проходил всё дальше и искренне надеялся, что никого не найдёт здесь, да и не только здесь, на всей оставшейся части базы.

Но надежда быстро пропала, разочарование и отчаяние настигли его в тот момент, когда он увидел Тони, который уже не дышал.

Упав на колени, Роджерс вытащил тело Тони из-под техники, придавившей его, и пытался нащупать пульс. Но напрасно. Он потянул Тони на себя, уложил голову на своей груди и долго смотрел, дрожа. Ком подкатывал к горлу, но Стив сдерживался, как мог. Обняв его, он уткнулся в шею и тихо шептал извинения, просил простить, а сердце болело, и казалось, что в любой момент оно просто перестанет биться, потому что теперь Стиву будет нечем дышать.

Боль пульсировала внутри, оставляя большой опечаток. Она оставила метку в сердце Стива, несколько раз коснувшись его. Разом в груди закололо, он сжал губы.

— Убей их, — повысив голос, приказал он Дейзи по связи. — Убей всех предателей. Сейчас же.

Стив провел ладонью по руке Тони и, сжав её, нащупал кольцо. Он долго смотрел на него, разглядывая под светом фонарика. Кольцо идеально смотрелось на пальце Тони. И Стив зачем-то представил, как сам надел бы это кольцо на палец, и всё помутнело перед глазами. Напряжение вырвалось в больной скулёж, но Стив до последнего держался.

Тело было едва тёплым, на губах запеклась кровь. Стив в тусклом свете пытался разглядеть лицо Тони, едва не рыдая. Прижимая его к себе, он чувствовал колкую бороду, пальцами нащупывал маленькие шрамы, оставшиеся на лице после многочисленных сражений; он вспоминал как губами ощущались эти шрамы, Стив любил их целовать, особенно те, которые невозможно было ощутить другим путём.

В волосы Тони закралась седина, возможно последние несколько месяцев он просто не подкрашивал её, но Стив видел новые седые волосы, прижимался к ним губами, осознавая, что навсегда их потерял. Внутри стало совсем пусто, вся радость, все мечты погибали в нём вместе с его Тони, а сердце завяло, словно старая роза в металлической вазе.

До боли хотелось услышать его голос, тот самый любимый саркастичный тон, Стив был согласен даже на издевку, на презрение, но только не на молчание, убивающее все надежды.

Ему бы ещё раз увидеть тот сон, услышать голос, от которого дрожь проходила по телу, заглянуть в тёплые глаза, но всё, что получил Стив - гробовое молчание в пыльном мраке; он не в силах был расцепить пальцы, не хотел отпускать Тони, потому что это всё равно что вырезать себе сердце.

_Только не молчание, чёрт подери._

— Ну и где, когда так нужен? — спросил он, надеясь, что голос Тони снова зазвучит в его голове, скажет, что это всего лишь сон. — Почему больше не приходишь, а? Не изводишь меня, чёрт подери!

Слез было немного, но они падали на Тони, на его серую майку, испачканную в крови, которую Стив сминал в руках до боли. Он продолжал сжимать тело Тони, даже когда появилась Ванда. Она с сочувствием смотрела на него, но не жалела.

В её глазах не было ненависти.

Ванда могла бы убить его прямо сейчас, ведь всегда была способна на многое, но отчего-то этого не сделала. Проходя по завалам, она словно что-то искала. И нашла.

В дальнем углу сидел мальчишка. Он не шевелился, и Стив его не заметил, но когда тот увидел Ванду, то помахал ей рукой, доверяя свою жизнь. Вторая рука неестественно лежала на груди. Она помогла парню встать, что-то приговаривая, и покинула помещение, не сказав Стиву не слова.

Он снова остался один. И теперь отчего-то было больнее.

Хотя бы ему не придётся хоронить Ванду, как всех остальных.


	7. 7. Сцена после титров

Свет в коридорах мигал, придавая им, и без того тёмным, ещё долю мрачности. Тихие шаги отдавались гулким эхом, разносясь по пустому помещению. Стив шёл с букетом в руках, медленно и задумчиво. Нежно-розовые пионы казались ему лучшим выбором.

Открыв нужную дверь, он скользнул в кабинет. Доктор понимающе улыбнулся.

— Капитан, всё как всегда, — тихо сказал он. — Пожалуйста, следуйте инструкции.

Когда доктор вышел, Стив, преодолев ещё одну дверь, оказался в помещении. Освещение здесь было не лучше, чем в коридоре. А ещё здесь было холодно, в связи с необходимостью поддерживать определённую температуру. Это всё равно, что хранить замороженное мясо, но Стив хранил здесь дорогих ему людей.

Каждая камера была подписана. В соседних камерах лежали Баки и Наташа, недалеко от них Сэм. А в самой дальней - Тони. Сглотнув, Стив аккуратно дернул ручку и выкатил каталку с телом. Бледная кожа, словно покрытая тонким слоем инея, завораживала, и он, не долго думая, коснулся губами лба.

Господи, он не мог просто отпустить Тони. Никогда.

— Кажется, я слишком часто тебя тревожу, — прошептал Стив. Цветы в его руках подмерзали, и он знал, что уже к вечеру они завянут. — Но придётся потерпеть. Я всё ещё ищу способ вернуть тебя.

Проведя пальцами по руке, холодной до неприличия, Стив взглянул на умиротворенное лицо в последний раз и задвинул каталку обратно, закрыв камеру.

Сидя на холодном полу импровизируемого морга, Стив снова позволил себе разрыдаться, понимая, что уже ничего не вернуть.


End file.
